An Awkward Misunderstanding
by AnthropologistGirlInTheMaking
Summary: After a problem with some of the new intakes, the gang goes in search of Helen, and catch her and the resident ex-vampire in a rather compromising position. Set somewhere in Season 3, after Nikola has lost his vampirism but before he's regained it.


So, I noticed while and once I was done writing this that there is a lot of talking in it. I've been trying to write more descriptively lately, rather than having talking all the time, but... This one, I guess, revolves around hearing things through doors, so... yeah. It's also kind of a short one. I tried to make it as long as I possibly could, but I'm not sure how well it went. It's over a thousand words; good enough for me.

Also, the abnormals I used in this story; the Nubbins and the Blatella asahjeani sapien, were suggested to me (the Nubbins) and picked pretty much at random from the Sanctuary Wiki's abnormal list since I had no idea what I wanted to use, and didn't feel like making up my own.

And now I'll hush, and let you get to reading!

* * *

An Awkward Misunderstanding

It had been a normal day at the Sanctuary for Henry Foss; he'd tinkered in his lab, feed the abnormals according to schedule, went and fixed some of the various Sanctuary systems, everything on his task list, until he hit a small snag. It had been a perfectly normal day; until the aforementioned snag, and he went in search of his boss. He found her alright, down in the infirmary; just not quite how he'd expected.

"Pants _off_, Nikola," At this, Henry frowned, his brows furrowing. "I can't get to it if you keep them on." He reached towards the handle, intending to push the door open, but paused as a male moan (belonging, obviously, to the resident ex-vampire) hit the air.

"Helen!" His eyes went wide, and he took a step back in alarm. They weren't doing what he thought they were doing... were they? They wouldn't, especially in a public place like this. At least, he hoped they wouldn't. The young HAP swallowed, now afraid to so much as open the door.

"No way, Will. I highly doubt Magnus would bring in more Nubbins, a species that we have _way_ too many of, might I add, without warning us," It was at this point that Will and Kate came walking down the hallway, talking animatedly about one of the new intakes. Moving quickly, Henry hastily slammed his hands over their mouths. "Shh! They might hear you!" Kate gave him a bewildered look.

"What are you-?"

"Shh!" Henry glared at her, and she hushed. Once he was satisfied that they weren't going to say anything else, he slowly removed his hands.

"Seriously, Henry? What the hell was that?" Kate growled, shoving his hand away when he moved to cover her mouth again, lowering her voice to a whisper. "What's wrong with you?"

"You need to be quiet, or they might hear you," he replied. Will shook his head.

"Who might hear us?" he sighed. "Look, we don't have time for this. All of the new intakes that were transferred from the London Sanctuary are here, and there is a little container of Nubbins in there with them that shouldn't be. We need to find Magnus and see if she planned to have them brought here as well and just forgot to mention that little detail to us, or if they just hopped aboard the truck as stowaways. Biggie's keeping an eye on them, and we don't want to keep him waiting long."

"I don't think going to get the doc right now is such a good idea," Henry mumbled. At the pair of bewildered looks he was given, he nodded his head in the direction of the door. "She's in there. But I think she's… a little busy."

"Huh?" Before he could answer the question, Helen's voice echoed out through the door and out in the corridor where the three were standing.

"Nikola! Would you quit that?" There was a pause and after a moment of silence, a yelp. "Bloody hell!" Everyone stared at the door in surprise. "Oh for God's sake; quit trying to grab me, Nikola, and let me touch you!" Kate's eyes went round, and she clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from making any sort of loud noise that might alert the pair inside the room to their presence outside of it. Will looked absolutely horrified.

"Wait a minute. They aren't…" he paused, fumbling for appropriate words.

"Screwing the living daylights out of each other?" Kate hissed, and received annoyed looks for her troubles. "Seriously? Are you honestly that scared to think that they might be having sex? Because from the noises coming from in there, it sure as hell sounds like it!" They turned to Henry as if he might have an explanation.

"I don't know," he replied, running a hand nervously through his hair. "I've only been down here a couple of minutes, and all I've been hearing is a few stray words and a _lot _of moaning, mostly from Tesla."

"So go open the door," Kate suggested, and received a pair of terrified looks. "Oh come on. Don't be such babies."

"_Ahh!_ _Helen!_" Will gulped and swiftly backed away from the door, looking as if he wanted to run away at full speed.

"I am not going in there," he said vehemently. "And there is nothing that you can do to make me." His female colleague rolled her eyes and reached for the door handle. Twisting it, she pushed the heavy door open and gasped. While definitely terribly awkward, the scene playing out in front of them was certainly not what they'd expected.

Helen was on her knees in front of Nikola, who was missing his pants, but did, however, still have his underwear on. Said pants appeared to be on the floor beside them. Her left hand was out of view, as it was currently pressed against the inside of his right thigh, quite close to his privates. Nikola had one hand grasped tightly around her forearm, and he was breathing somewhat erratically. Hearing the strangled noise that came from the doorway, Helen looked up, her cheeks slowly turning bright red at the sight of her employees. Nikola on the other hand, while equally embarrassed, was also rather amused. Mostly because of the fact that it was the woman he loved that he'd been caught in such a position with. He had to admit, he'd never actually expected to see her on her knees in front of him. Perhaps splayed out on her back on his bed, (although he had already seen her like that before, for various reasons) but certainly not on her knees.

Seeing Helen failing to come up with words to explain, he smoothly interjected. "Is there something wrong, children?" he let out a loud yelp when the woman still on the floor pressed harder against his leg. "Ow! Helen, that hurts!" he whined, and she rolled her eyes, reaching over with the hand not attached to his leg to grab the bandages as she tried to fight off the blush now gracing her cheeks enough to face her team.

"Did you three need something?" she asked, briefly looking up towards them before refocusing on bandaging the large wound on Nikola's leg. She tossed the blood-soaked towel that she'd been using to keep pressure on it to the side and began rubbing antiseptic cream into the wound. Nikola moaned loudly, obviously in pain.

"Uh, um, we, ah," Henry stumbled over the words. Helen gave him an expectant look, leaning back on her heels to allow her injured (and whimpering) friend a moment before she continued bandaging. "Um…"

"There's a container of Nubbins down with the new intakes that shouldn't be there. We weren't sure if you'd asked for them to be transferred here as well or not," Kate quickly said, not noticing the HAP's look of relief. "We ah, didn't realize you were busy." Frowning, Helen stood.

"I'm just about done here," she replied. "Go ahead and help with the rest of the intakes, I'll be down in a minute." Almost immediately Henry and Will set off, eager to get away from the awkward situation. Kate moved to follow, but paused at the last second.

"Hey, Doc?" she received a curious look. "Next time, make sure there's nobody outside the door when you're doing something like this. Or just leave it open. I can easily tell you that none of us thought you were treating a wound, what with all the moaning and things that we heard." she turned and left, the door swinging shut behind her as Helen, mouth gaping slightly, began to blush furiously again, realizing exactly what the younger woman had meant. Nikola however, began to laugh, reaching down to grab his pants. She gently whacked him on the arm, and he pouted.

"Hey. Don't hit the injured man," he complained and she merely shook her head at him. "What? It's not my fault that they thought we were having sex! As much as I wish we were. Much preferable compared to you having to treat an injury." Helen rolled her eyes as he sidled up to her.

"Get out, Nikola," she laughed, putting away the extra supplies. "And next time, try not to upset the blatella asahjenai sapien. I don't need you getting attacked again, especially now that you're mortal." The man huffed, but he obediently limped away from her.

"Please? It'll make me feel better," Helen laughed again and shook her head.

"_Out_, Nikola," she demanded, crossing her arms and gently pushing him towards the door. "I've got things to do, and you should be resting that leg." Sighing with a drama that only he could express, he headed towards the door as she turned and put the last of the supplies away.

"Oh, and Helen?" she turned back to him. "When, exactly, do you plan to tell the children that we're together?"

* * *

Just had to add that little bit of Teslen shippiness (is that a word?) in there.

On the note of Teslen, I've got quite a few fics that I've started and should be getting up… Eventually. I'm working as fast as I can, but when you've got at least 40 various Sanctuary prompts to work with, it's hard to write just one!

I've also got some new Bones fanfiction that I'm working on (one of which involves a B&B wedding, considering how badly denied they were in the season finale), so they should be up eventually too.

Now, reviews are lovely, so please; don't read and run! :)


End file.
